Driving Miss Daisy Crazy
by Random Guise
Summary: At the end of the movie "Driving Miss Daisy" Hoke and Daisy have a great friendship, but it took a while to get there. What if we speed the process up a bit by taking a different road to the relationship? I don't own these characters OR hire a chauffeur.


**A/N: A slightly different take on how their friendship started...**

* * *

Driving Miss Daisy Crazy

"Hoke, I want you to understand something. My mother is a little high-strung. The fact is, you'd be working for me. She can say anything she likes...but she can't fire you. You understand?" Boolie Werthan asked, sitting behind his office desk.

"Yes sir, yes sir I sure do" Hoke Colburn nodded in agreement. "Don't worry none about it, Mr. Werthan. I'll hold on no matter which way she run me."

...

"She don't like you Hoke, even if she don't know you. She look at you and see that she dependent on others now" Idella said as she sat at the kitchen table. "More important, she don't like what you stand for. She got too much fire, too much spirit to be taken care of even as old as she is 'cause she think she need no help."

Hoke leaned against the counter. "Well, if I'm gonna take care of her like Mr. Werthan asked I guess we need to run some of that spirit out. Get that pride and put it to rest where it belong."

Daisy Werthan walked into her kitchen just at the end of the conversation. "What are you doing? Keeping Idella from her work?" she addressed Hoke.

"No ma'am. We just talkin'. Talkin' 'bout givin' older people the rest they deserve."

Started, Daisy turned and walked out of the kitchen. What was that supposed to mean? Were they talking about her? She didn't need any rest, she was healthy and active. Just a little trouble driving was all, now they took that away from her. Probably wanted to put her in a rest home, or worse.

Later that day she entered the dining area to find Hoke standing atop a step-stool, fiddling with the chandelier. "Whatever are you doing up there?"

"Dusting the bulbs, Miss Daisy."

"Whoever heard of such a thing?" she asked incredulously.

"It was in all the news, ma'am. Something about a virus that comes through your wires. I was cleaning the bulbs so that you don't get none of it. They says 'Clean your bulbs, clean your worries'. Yes'em, that's what they says."

"Preposterous. Get down from there."

"Yes 'em."

"Wait...better do all the bulbs in the house to be sure. Might as well be safe."

"Yes 'em" Hoke said, smiling this time.

The next day she looked out from an upstairs window and saw Hoke working in the flower bed. "What do you think you're going?" she asked after throwing open the sash.

"Just checkin' the zinnias for marijuana. Found a patch of it growin' out back of the garage and wanted to make sure there wasn't none here." Hoke made himself look busy looking under leaves and around plants.

"Marijuana? That stuff you smoke and go crazy? Did you plant it?"

"No ma'am, I didn't plant no marijuana. But I made sure there ain't none behind the garage."

"Be sure to check the flower beds by the front door. Land sakes I don't know why some people do such things!" she exclaimed as she shut the window.

"Yes 'em" Hoke said as he turned away to silence his giggle.

The following day Hoke drove Daisy down the street to the Piggly Wiggly. Driving along at 19 mph, Hoke put the Hudson into neutral and revved the engine before engaging it in gear again. He increased his speed to 25.

"Hoke, slow down. You're driving like a madman!"

"Sorry Miss Daisy, having all this power make a man feel big! This here speedometer goes up to 100, I'm gonna see if we can get it up there." Hoke revved the engine again and sped up suddenly to 30 in the 35 zone. He gently moved the steering wheel back and forth slightly, creating a slight rocking motion. "You never know, I might need to get you away from danger quick-like."

"Have you lost your mind! You're swerving all over the road! Slow down this instant!"

"Yes 'em" Hoke said as he drove straight as an arrow and slowed back down to 19 mph.

Later that evening Hoke stood staring at a school picture hanging on the wall of Daisy's home. '5th grade Calhoun School 1896' the banner beside the group of children read. Daisy appeared at the top of the stairs. "Are you bothering my things Hoke?"

"No ma'am, but I do like a house with pictures. I was just admirin' this one. You know, there's one child here looks just like that Hitler feller from the war."

"In Atlanta? Hoke, go help Idella in the kitchen."

"Yes 'em." He almost walked with a jig in his step as he made his way into the room as directed. Daisy came down the stairs and looked at the picture.

"Hitler indeed. But put a mustache on Billy Kline and make him a little older..." she though, her imagination running.

The next morning Hoke came to the house and Idella stopped him in the kitchen. "What you been tellin' Miss Daisy, Hoke?" she asked.

"Not much, maybe taking a little wind of her sails. Why?"

"Mr. Werthan was here this morning, and Miss Daisy just about went crazy on him."

"Go on away from here, Idella. What was the trouble?"

"I don't rightly know. When I came in she was a tellin' Mr. Werthan about Hitler, and viruses, Mary Wanna and bein' in some race goin' down the street. She got herself all worked up."

"What did Mr. Werthan say?"

"Not much, he let her run on until she had to catch her breath. Then he told her it was crazy talk, and if she was gonna act like that then he had no choice but to put 'her in a home. Miss Daisy got real quiet after that. By the time I came back in the room, he was gone and she was sittin' at the table."

About that time Daisy came into the room. "Hoke, if...ah...you don't mind would you drive me to the dry goods please? I need to get some yardage."

"Sure thing, Miss Daisy. Let me bring the car around and we can go anytime you'd like."

"Thank you Hoke; thank you both for taking such good care of me."

Hoke winked at Idella. "Our pleasure, ma'am."

The End

* * *

 **A/N: An alternate way to get the Hoke/Daisy relationship beyond that awkward beginning, all based on the title. Things settled down quite nicely after that.**


End file.
